The Legacy Chronicles Aural Fixations
by NiftyKitchenKnives
Summary: Basically, this will become a selection of song fics that I write alongside The Legacy Chronicles. Different characters, different songs, different POV's. Feedback is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Pitch Black/The Chronicles of Riddick. I own no rights to 3 Days Grace, or their works (Let You Down). I make no profit from this work of fiction.

**Let You Down**

_Trust me_

_There's no need to fear_

Riddick stared down at the small hand that wrapped around his wrist. Slim fingers, soft palms, nails bitten to the quick, bloodied skin at the edges. The kid had another nightmare; he'd agreed to stay until she fell asleep. Continued to stay because he would be gone by morning.

_Everyone's here_

_Waiting for you to finally be one of us_

He'd already seen it, what would happen if he gave in to her, let her come with him. Kid had her own animal, just starting to grow, push against the confines of the cage she didn't want to build.

_Come down_

_You may be full of fear_

_But you'll be safe here_

He'd seen it on her face, how she worshipped him, followed him with her eyes. She saw him as a hero, a dark avenger who'd saved her from the monsters, continued to save her from the nightmares. Sad, really, that she trusted any emotion to his blood-stained hands.

_When you finally trust me_

_Finally believe in me_

He was a killer, nothing more, nothing less, and one moment of humanity, the merest glimpse, couldn't change that.

_I will let you down_

_I'll Let you down _

_I'll_

_Let you down _

_I'll_

She'd already killed for him, hadn't batted an eye.

_When you finally trust me _

_Finally believe in me_

He couldn't do that to her. Couldn't let her evolve into something like him. Kid had potential; she could still get away from…Whatever she'd been running from on the HG.

_Trust me _

_I'll be there when you need me_

_You'll be safe here_

_When you finally _

_Trust me_

_Finally believe in me_

He saw her unwavering resolve glinting in her eyes when she thought he wasn't looking. She'd get this glazed look in her eyes when he spoke, as if she was recording every single word, no matter how insignificant. Searing him into her cortexes.

_I will let you down_

_I'll _

_Let you down_

_I'll _

_Let you down_

_When you finally trust me _

_Finally believe in me_

It would be better this way, tearing the bandage off the wound. Leave before she woke up, let her forget about him. Safer for her, safer for him. He'd already been planet side 5 days, too long, and he felt the old familiar itch between his shoulder blades. They'd come, sooner rather than later. They'd come, and she'd probably try to take a hit for him, or something equally stupid.

_I will _

_Let you down_

_I'll_

_Let you down_

_I'll_

_When you finally trust me_

_Finally believe in me_

Better to break her now, teach her to expect anything of humanity.

_Never want to come down_

_Never want to come down_

_Never want to come down_

Better to teach her to expect anything of him, people like him. The kind who could snap a man's neck with their bare hands, watch the blood flow from veins and feel nothing but content.

_Down_

_Let you down_

People like him didn't take on kids, didn't let soft, warm bodies snuggle up to them in the night, let little hands wrap around their own. A waste of time to even pretend.

_I will let you down_

_I'll_

_Let you down_

_I'll_

_When you finally trust me_

_Finally believe in me_

He pulled her fingers free and she mumbled in her sleep. "Riddick", with a small happy smile on her face. Shit, he'd already stayed too long. Time to go.

_I will let you down_

_I'll_

_Let you down _

_I'll_

_When you finally trust me _

_Finally believe in me_

He grabbed his bag and headed to the port, hood over his head, another shapeless ghost in the night. Didn't look back, didn't acknowledge the cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. Guilt was for the weak.

* * *

A/N: This is the first in a series of song-fics that I'm writing as I write The Legacy Chronicles. I'll be posting them all here, as separate chapters. Mostly, they're scenes or ideas that pop into my head as I'm writing and trying to get a character down. So, think of them as character studies, but for the most part, don't expect to see them in the Chronicles, if you're reading it. The one isn't necessary for the other, I simply couldn't get the idea out of my head. Since they will all be character studies for a much larger story, feedback is both welcomed, and appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Pitch Black/The Chronicles of Riddick, nor any of the characters therein. I own no rights to "Crawl" by Breaking Benjamin. No copyright infringement is intended, I make no profit from this work of fiction.

**Crawl**

_The shadow of a man  
I'm nothing less  
I am holding on, still holding on_

Jack took in a deep breath, held it. Let it out past the shuddering pain that cinched her ribs tighter than any romance novel corset. Rinse, and repeat. Her lips were numb with the exertion of just trying to keep herself together, and the stars bursting behind her eyes mocked her as much as the hot swell of liquid in them.

_And every now and then life begins again  
I am holding on, still holding on  
I'm not like you_

She had known that Riddick would leave, had known that he wouldn't be able to risk staying with them for too long. She thought she had prepared, hardening her heart against him even as she reveled in his sweat soaked skin pressing on hers when they would spar. But her child's heart had just discovered her new found woman's identity, and it refused to submit to her leash.

_Your faceless lies  
Your weak dead heart  
Your black dead eyes_

Years passing, still no effect on her feelings. One stupid drunken night, trying to drown her pain out, following the wrong man home.

_I'll make it through, but not this time  
Your hope is gone, and so is mine_

Waking up chained, bloody, but thankfully not violated. Smash of her shoulder into a metal floor, dupatta falling from her head, a quiet mark of shame, had she been in polite society. Swallowing down anger at her stupidity, eyes searching, brain wracking to remember lessons learned so many years ago.

_Live, fight  
Crawl back inside_

The first death since her childish hands held a gauge. It came so easily, twist, grip, snap. They still didn't take her seriously, though. Pressed her for information, taunted her with merciful freedom if she'd just tell them where he was. She was grateful she didn't know, since the black intent in their eyes scared her to the point that she may have rolled on him, if she had. Maybe.

_Sick, blind  
Love left behind_

Allah, Allah, where are you now? Sick pressure of weight on her chest, digging in, blade to her throat, dirty hand yanking on her chin. Giving in, swallowing back shame, tapping into her inner fury. Gush of blood in her mouth, feeling of triumph swelling in her chest.

Darkness.

_And I won't live, your weak wicked lie  
You pull me in, I'm one step behind_

Stripped, laid bare for them. Toombs. Fucker, touching her like he thinks he can. No armor left, now, nothing to hide behind but her sarcasm. It's not great, for protection, but it seems to throw him off. Insults pour from her like water from a jar, and the blood that blossoms on her lips is a welcome reminder that she's alive.

_Show me where it hurts  
And I'll make it worse  
Are you holding on? Keep holding on_

Hands pawing at her, cold, hard, merciless. A scream tearing from her lips when she couldn't hold it back any longer. Allah, ALLAH, hear your daughter, savemesavemesaveme. No longer sure who she's calling on, broken body disconnected from a broken mind, and the dark this time is blissful, offering peace, offering escape.

_Dilated eyes shine for one last time  
Are you holding on? Keep holding on  
You're not like me_

Reaching out, cold hand connecting with one so familiar, so like her own, but not. The hand of a killer, the claws of an animal, blood lust blooming in her, acceptance of what must be done, relishing the thought.

_Your faceless lies  
Your weak dead heart  
Your black dead eyes_

Drugs in her system wearing off, they hadn't bothered injecting her again. Cuffs falling away, clinging to the burning pain of her raw flesh, letting it remind her to live, to fight. She would die, happily, before submitting again. Foggy brain trying to come up with a time line, recall memories of where she was. Nothing, simply the reflection of light off the dark/shiny surface of goggles. Two gravelly voices in her head now, telling her to move her ass.

_I'll break you in, and let this die  
Your hope is gone  
And so is mine_

Gush of blood in her mouth again, stealing clothes, stealing weapons, covering her tracks by destroying the camera. Female gravel voice lending strength to sore legs, lending power to the swings of her arms as her stolen blades tore through flesh, unleashed blood in small rivers, stopping for nothing. Biting sting in her back, snarling, struggling to surpass it. Another sting, and oblivion.

_I'm becoming a monster,_

_Just like you_

_After it all you'll try to break me too_

The lights of the stadium burn her eyes, and her body has been worked to the point of exhaustion. No matter, though. She's the last one standing, again, and that's all that counts in her book. Cold, detached glance, evaluating the bodies that litter the ground at her feet. Dispassionate ears receiving the sound of the whistles and howls that split the air. Closing her eyes, seeing his face. _Would you be proud of your little monster, Big E?_

_  
Falling forever, chasing dreams  
I brought you to life so I can hear you scream_

Drowning out the screams in her nightmares with the day-to-day, pushing herself past all endurance, can't stop. Have to fight harder, be better. It was the only way to save herself.

She gave up on him doing it long ago.

_*****************************************************************************************************  
_

A/N: Most of these will probably end up being done in a stream of consciousness style, as this one is. I listen to the song, and write what it makes me picture as it pertains to the characters. This whole thing actually resulted directly from the lines "I'm becoming a monster/Just like you" and spun away from there. Feedback, as always, is appreciated.

~Nifty~


End file.
